By Royal Blood
by Sweet Lunar Land
Summary: At ten years old, Lady Isabella found out that her mother had been cheating on her father; that she and her cousin, Prince Edward, were to be married in eight years; that her father had been murdered. A fire was started to distract the servants and keep them from helping Lady Isabella, so she was kidnapped and sold as a slave to a far away land. Will Prince Edward find his Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers. Thanks for looking at this little piece of sh-.. I mean.. This awfully written Fan fiction I had a dream about a few night ago. Keep in mind that my grammar and spelling aren't strong. English isn't my first language and although I speak it often I cannot write a grammatically correct story by myself if my life depended on it. Alright. Enough talk, please read and review!**

**Reviews = Update.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Isabella's POV**_

****Age ten****

The warm wind gently swayed around me and forced my brown hair in my face. I pushed it back, frustrated, and continued picking the pretty weeds that grew in our garden. The scorching sun reflected its heat on to me, causing my skin to shine under the thin layer of sweat that sat on my skin. I sat playing with my little pink doll I loved so much. My aunt had made it for me and had my name sewed under the toys skirt so I'd never lose it.

Mama said she'd come get me once her and Papa had finished speaking. We were having a guest come to stay with us for a few short weeks. King Carlisle and Queen Esmé were paying our family a visit along with their two children, Edward and Mary Alice.

I continued playing with my dolly and gathering flowers until I heard my nurse call my name. Nurse Angela was so kind, she held me when I cried and told me stories of her husband and children when I asked for them. "Come, child. Your mother wants to wash you up and dress you herself today." Nurse Angela grinned at me.

This was news to me. Mama never wanted to spend time with me. I think she even hated me. She never smiled when I was around and always wore this ridiculous scowl on her face. "Truly?" I squeaked, hugging my dolly close.

"Yes, of course. She wants to make sure you are all prettied up for our guests today." She smirked.

Again with the smirk. Why was it that every time our King and his family came up in a conversation people would look at me and smirk? I hate being a child. No one ever tells me anything. "Are you sure?"

Nurse Angela chuckled and took my hand, helping me up and dusting me off. "Yes, my lady. I'm sure."

We walked together to my bedroom where my mother sat patiently on the bed. Mama smiled at me for the first time in years and I frowned in return. She looked like she had just swallowed a snail. I knew she didn't really want to help me dress. Papa probably forced her to come again.

"My dear Isabella, you have no idea how lucky you are and how lucky you shall make us." My mother crooned in a sickly sweet voice and pinched my cheek, putting on a show for Nurse Angela. "There is no more need for you, maid. Leave me and my daughter to get ready then."

"As you wish, m'lady." My kind-hearted nurse said and left the room, blowing me a kiss when my mother wasn't looking.

As usual, bathing with mama hurt. She'd wash me too hard until my skin turned tender and red. She'd get my hair all knotted up while she washed it and could never untangle it, leaving me to fix my annoying hair. My dressing was different, though. Mama Renée usually left to have the maids dress me but today she dressed me herself. I wore a pretty blue and green dress and my hair got pulled back a bit so my eyes could be seen. Why was mama going through all this trouble? It really confused me.

At sundown the horns announced the arrival of the royal family. They came through the gates in their big, golden carriage and the whispers began among the crown of maids that gathered behind me and mummy. "I heard the young prince Edward is here because of an arranged marriage." "I'd love to ride in a carriage like that." "Princess Mary Alice and Lady Isabella will be sisters." Silly little maids. What are they talking about? Alice and I basically are sisters. She's my best friend.

As the carriage doors opened my mother squeezed my hand, her sweaty palms making my stomach churn. "King Carlisle and Queen Esmé," My mother greeted and stepped forward once their royal highness had stepped down. "it's been too long." Mama Renée hugged the aunt and let go of my hand. I stood there with my head down and my cheeks going warm. My tiny fingers gripped my mother's skirt and I hid behind her. Very rarely did I do this. I'm very shy, even when I've seen the royal family countless of times before, I still cannot face them alone.

Aunt Esmé's sweet giggle made me smile, my face placed firmly on the skirt. "Dear Bella, even now you still are shy with me. Come, niece." She crouched down to my level, careful with her dress, and spread her arms wide open. "Give your aunt a hug."

I let go of my mother and took a hesitant step forward, my small arms wrapped around her neck. My feet got lifted from the ground and I felt her fingers dance on my sides, tickling me. Squealing and squirming, I begged her to release me. Strong arms held me still and a small kiss got planted on the back of my head. "Good evening, young maiden." King Carlisle chuckled from behind.

"Good evening, uncle Carlisle." I smiled back, getting a kiss on the cheek from him. Small fingers tugged on the end of my skirt and I looked down. "Cousin Alice!" I squealed, jumping out of my aunts grip to hug my dearest friend close.

"Bellsy! How's your dolly?" She immediately asked in her squeaky voice. Her blue eyes shined with glee. Her older brother by a year came up behind her, giving me a small smile and greeting me with his usual, "Bella, how nice to see you again, cousin."

The maids squealed as me and my cousins shared a group hug. What was up with them today? There was never a big crowd of maids around when the royals came before, so why now?

"Charles will meet us inside." My mother announced to my uncle and aunt, taking my hand with force and leading everyone to our manor.

* * *

Eight days had passed since my cousins came for a visit. Six days had passed since the feast. Five days had passed since Edward and I found out the truth. Two days had passed since my cousins, and the king and queen, left.

I sat alone in my room, playing with my dolly and humming softly to myself. The rumors were true. I was going to marry my cousin Edward on my eighteenth birthday. This was not fair. Edward was my cousin, not my soon-to-be-husband. He's my friend. I cannot think of him as anything else.

Sounds of giggles and laughter filled the empty hallway outside my room. Curiosity got the best of me and I just had to see who it was. Standing up slowly and placing my doll down on my bed, I made my way to the tall wooden door and silently opened it.

"Shh, Lord Phillip. We cannot let anyone see us." I heard a very familiar, feminine voice whisper. Peeking through the crack between the stone wall and the door, I saw my mother in the arms of another lord. What's mama doing?

"Oh, my beauty. Come with me. Let me take you away from all this." The man whispered back, placing a kiss on my mother's lips. The nerve! She's my mother, a married woman!

"I cannot. They'll be suspicious, I'm sorry."

"I shall come back for you tonight, then. And we will set fire to this-" THUD!

Oh, no. My cheek hit the stone cold floor. Two pairs of eyes darted to mine and glared. "Child, what are you doing?" My mother said in a rushed, and harsh tone.

"N-Nothing.." I whispered and picked myself up. Dammit, my place was given away. I wonder what kind of punishment I will have this time..

"Go to your room, Isabella."

"Yes, m-mother.." I sighed and went back to my room, closing the door behind me. I pressed my back to the door and slid down. With my chin resting on my knees, and my arms wrapped around my legs, I closed my eyes and tried to forget about what I had just saw. Soon, sleep took me to my world, and all my troubles went away for just a moment.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of screams mixed with my own coughing. It was hard to breathe, or blink. Inhaling hurt my lungs and exhaling made me cough. "Mommy? Daddy?.." I tried to call out, but my voice got swallowed up by the coughing. I stood up and ran over to my window, looking outside. Smoke hit my face and cause another round of coughing to occur. I look down and try to wave some of the smoke away with one hand while covering my mouth with the other.

I see fire! There, sitting on the ground from the bottom of my tower, was a huge fire making its way up to me. Servants and visiting nobles were screaming and scattering around like ants under me. "Help! Please, someone, help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. Over and over I screamed, trying to grab someone's attention as I cried.

"Look! The young lady Isabella is still in her room!" I heard a man shout from below.

"Someone, help the child!" A woman cried.

No one made a move to come in my tower, instead people ran away from the fire and farther away from me. I was crying and coughing, trying to understand what was happening. My parents, where were they? Did they just leave me here and flee? No, my father wouldn't do that.

Looking outside, I noticed blood spilled in the middle of the gardens. The white roses had been tainted with somebody's blood. I blinked and narrowed my eyes at the body that lay lifeless on the ground.

What I saw shocked me. My heart stopped beating, the worlds came to a stop, the sounds of screaming and crying of my friends, my servants got muffled.

The body of my father and a couple of guards were on the ground, none moving, none breathing, all splattered with their own blood. Women and children fled the sight, some even vomiting from it. My stomach flew up to my throat and sank again. Over and over I tried to understand what was going on, to believe it. I stood still, unable to breathe, blink, or move in my fright.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and my mouth, pressing my back to a hard chest. "Shh, kid. No screaming or I will hurt you, do you hear me?" a gruff voice whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. He wasn't here to help me, he was here to kidnap me. But who was he? I didn't recognise his voice. He must work for someone, but who? Who would want to kidnap me?

Thoughts ran through my head, what will he do to me? Will I no longer be a maiden? Will I be a slave? A serf? Will I die? ..

He pulled me out of my thoughts when he turned me around and shook me. I caught glimpses of his face, but couldn't identify him. He shook me so violently that I couldn't help but scream.

My lack of self-control caused him to throw me across the room and towards the hard stone wall. My skull smacked against it and I saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to finally update. . I've been so busy with my aunts wedding, role-play, and family that the only time I have for writing is in the early morning when my idea's are crap. I apologize if this chapter wasn't as appealing as the one before, it's been one hell of a month. I'll just shut up with all my excuses and let you guys read, I guess. I'll see y'all at the bottom!**

**Happy reading!**

**Reviews = Update**

* * *

**Chapter two**

_**Isabella's POV:**_

****Age 14****

I sighed and curled up into a ball on my bed that was made out of straw. It wasn't comfortable, just itchy and bothersome. I would usually sleep on the ground, it was more comfortable, but tomorrow is the annual slave trade and I had to look presentable for the nobels. I didn't want to wake up with dirt stains on my skin and clothes. I didn't want to spend another year in this hell hole. They made me work in harsh conditions, long hours, and if you showed any weakness they would beat you. I was one of the lucky ones, one of the only girls that had remained untouched by the masters-the lords Aro, Caius, and Marcus. If the girls that worked with me were too weak to do so, they would be sent to the masters bed chambers to please them and beg them to spare their lives.

I had only spent four years here, but I knew if I stayed any longer I would be sent to their chambers as well. I didn't know what they did to those poor girls, but if it was their first time in the chambers they would come back bleeding and crying. I didn't want that to happen to me, I already bruise way too easily because of my clumsiness.

When I came here I was ten. Over the past four years I've lost memories of my life before. This place is now all I know, and I hate it. Yet, I have a dream every night, or it could be a memory from my life before this place. It's of a man lying on the ground smothered in his own blood. People are running around and screaming. There's smoke, it's hot, I can't see or breathe. Then, when I feel arms around my mouth, I wake up. It's the same dream over and over again. From the moment I came here, to now. When I leave I hope to leave behind this nightmare for good.

There was a loud crash and a cry from outside the hallway. I went outside and peeked out from my door, seeing a younger girl—around the age of six or seven—on the ground, covering her face. And a large man towering over her, ready to strike her. "Please, please, please, don't hit me." She begged over and over, still hiding from the man.

I watched the scene play out for a few second, just like everyone else, but don't know what came over me. Suddenly I threw myself forward and blocked the way for his hand. Instead, I took the slap. It echoed in the hallways and burned my cheeks. Tears stung my eyes but I looked at him straight in the eyes and did not budge. "Move, stupid girl. Or I will strike you again." He snickered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was hit again.

And again.

He kicked.

He punched.

I screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face as I lay withering on the ground, waiting for him to hurt me again. I would definetly get bruises from this, and be forced to stay another year. Dammit.

Hands were on me, but I don't know who's. My friends? Or maybe Aro, or Caius, or Marcus. Oh, no..

I shut my eyes tightly and sniffled, refusing to see who it was. "Lady, are you well?" A velvet voice spoke, it was familiar and belonged to a man. Curiosity to the best of me and my eyes opened, meeting a pair of beautiful green. His jaw so defined, his lips so pink, his skin so soft.

"Who are you.." I managed to whisper. He looked so familiar, so beautiful. Like an angel.

There were small gasps and whispers around us, but I didn't pay any attention to them. All I cared about was this man in front of me. His handsom face, his gentle hold on my chin. Him.

"Prince Edward, and you are?" He spoke again. His voice, my god. His beautiful voice sounded so-

_Wait. _I thought, _**Prince **Edward. As in, the royal family?!_

I pushed myself away and stood up. "I am leaving." I said with confidence, blood dripping down from my nose. I turned on my heels, meeting the eyes of the frightened girl I saved from a beating. With a smile to her, I walked back to my room with my head held high.

_What. The. Hell._

_What just happened._

_Did I really just leave the prince standing there?!_

_I'm going to die for sure. Or worse, be sent to the bed chamber._

I quietly closed the door to my room and slowly sank to my knees. "What just happened?" I asked myself, watching drops of blood slide from my nose and on my clothes._ So dark, so red._

There was a knock on my door. Once, twice, thrice. Pause—silence. I waited, and when I knew that whoever it was had left I stood and ripped a part of my white dress to wipe my blood.

"Lady?" A voice said from behind a door. It was muffled but I could still make out who the voice belonged to—_Prince Edward._

"My prince, we must leave. Your father will have my head if he finds out we came here." Another voice said from behind the door.

"Just a moment, General Emmett." Another knock "I'm the Prince and I demand that you open the door!"

"Or what?" I screamed back.

"Or-.. Or-.. Or I will imprison your family and have them beheaded because of you!"

I stood, angry and frustrated that he thought he could just get whatever he wanted with the snap of his fingers. I opened the door and glared at the prince "That's too bad, my lord. I'm afraid you can't do that anymore considering the fact that my parents are dead. Good luck beheading two lost corpse's, your highness." I sneered and slammed the door on his bewildered face.

Silence followed after my outburst and I sat down on my bed, sniffing and trying not to cry; to show any weakness._ Damn that prince. He was rich and had a family. He didn't understand my pain, my sacrifice._

****Age seventeen****

I sighed and blew away a strand of hair that had fallen free from my braid and on my face. My elbows hurt, and my hands were blistered from a long days work at the Volterra castle. I had been sold to this castle a year ago and was told that when I was eighteen summers I would be the kings new mistress, just like every other lady at this castle.

I would spend my nights in his chambers, pleasing him, doing whatever he asked me to do. I could not fight him, because I would be dead if I tried. King James was not a kind man, and his Queen was a royal pain in the ass as well. Queen Victoria had secret lovers of her own, her big red head holding many secrets that endanger everyone. King James and Queen Victoria were not in love, of course. They were forced into marriage to unite their to kingdoms. Rumours always fly around that their son, Prince Laurent, was not even from Jame's bloodline. James has white hair—it was so blonde that it turned white after a while—and these blue eyes that watch your every move. Victoria had curly red hair that went just below her waist and she always let it run wild; her eyes were pitch black, evil and never missing anything.

Their son was different, though. It was obvious why people talked that he wasn't the real son of James. He had dark skin, almost black, and his mothers onyx eyes. He was tall and well built, always ready for battle. He grew his thick black hair down to the ends of his ribs and had it tied back most of the time. He wasn't like his parents. He wasn't rude, or obnoxious, or snobby. He was kind when he was away from his parents eyes and ears. All the maids loved to watch him train—needless to say, he trained without a shirt and had a strong stomach. He wouldn't ever make a maid feel dirty by touching her, he would make them feel safe. Although those are just things I've heard people whispering about in the dinning halls. I've never actually spoken to him before. I had watched him train once, and I admit, he is strong.

"Isabella!" I heard the devil yell from behind and flinched. _What did she want now?_ I groaned. "Where is that horrid girl? Isabella!"

"Yes, your highness?" I stood and bowed my head when I saw her approach. She was wearing one of her finest gowns today, perhaps another handsome knight was coming today.

"You stupid girl, are you deaf? I was yelling for you for ten minutes! You know what the healer said about using my voice too much!" She screamed and spat at my face. My eyebrow twitched as I tried to control my anger and resist spitting back.

"No, your high-"

"Never mind, I need you to wash my hair. There is a tournament today and it has to be clean and scream for attention." She smirked. _Yep_, I thought, _a handsome knight is coming. Maybe one of her previous lovers, maybe a new one._ It's always entertaining to watch her seduce the young ones, they don't know what they're getting themselves into. "Isabella!" She screamed at me again, causing me to blink and bow my head down in shame. "Honestly, no wonder your parents gave you up." She mumbled and walked off.

I sighed and followed behind her as quietly and gracefully as I could, my head still bowed and my work half done. She just didn't understand that some of us worked our asses off each and every day, did she? Ugh! Maybe I should hide a dead bug in her hair. _Oh yeah, I'm so doing that._

* * *

The tournament had started, the bug was hidden, my work was done and I was sitting next to Queen Victoria, working on my sewing as the knights were announced. I noticed the Queen getting more nervous and anxious as the tournament played out.

_Was her knight winning? Was he losing? _

_Did I care?_

"Please, welcome to the stage, the one, the only, crowned Prince Edward from Seattle!" I heard someone yell and then the people jumped up, cheering for young Prince Edward. I rolled my eyes, but my curiosity made me look up and my breath caught in my throat.

There, standing less than twenty feet from me, was _the_ Prince Edward. I think I had met him once when I was in the slave trades.. Yes, I remember now. I had be so rude! Hell, he's going to recognize me and order to have my head chopped off! I don't want to die.. But.. I guess I'd die happy staring into his gorgeous, trapping green eyes. Touching his soft ski-

_What am I saying?_ No I don't want to die! Especially not because of him, the man that just stood by and watched a little girl almost get beaten. The man that watched me get beaten..

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to get rid of my thoughts. Once I opened them again, I looked straight at him, trying to show no fear. He was staring right back at me..

_Wait, what?_ The Prince, the son of the king, was staring right at me with his head cocked to the side. Had he recognized me?

Oh, God.. He had!

_He must have!_

My breathing picked up and my palms became sweaty. I looked towards my Queen for help, but she was staring straight at the Prince with a dreamy look on her face. My eyes spotted the dead cockroach I had hidden in her hair and my lips twitched. I covered my mouth with my hands as my body shook with silent giggles.

Why was I laughing when I was so close to death? I'm such a strange person. I looked back up and saw that the prince was still staring at me with amusement and.. _What else?_ He was hard to read. His lips started to twitch into this weird, crooked grin that literally stopped my heart. My eyes widened as my heartbeat stopped and then sped up. He gave me a satisfied smirk and carried on ridding his horse around, showing off his beautiful stallion and well made armor.

When I looked back at my Queen I saw that she had a devious look in her eyes, the same look she got when she thought she had won over a mans heart. So the Prince was who the Queen was after? That's interesting..

I bit my lips and shook my head, realizing that all this was just a game. The prince wasn't interested in me, just interested in getting in my bed. Well, tough luck my lord, I'm staying pure and untouched until my eighteen summers. Then, and only then, must I become impure for my king..

* * *

Throughout the event, I switched from sewing to watching the Prince fight and win his battles. I was constantly biting my lip, worrying for his safety even though I knew that his armor and horse were both very strong and capable of protecting him from major injuries.

As expected, he won the tournament, earning himself yet another title. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance as he stood on his horse and yelled to the crowd, sending most of the ladies winks and crooked grins. I giggled when I saw that even my Queen was acting differently with him. This was all a game to him. He didn't care who's bed he got into, he just wanted someone during his stay here.

"Your highness, over here!" I heard King James call Prince Edward over, no doubt ready to hand over any prize the spoiled prince wanted. The King cleared his throat and got the attention of the audience quickly. "For your bravery and victory, my wife and I would be most honored to hand you a prize. Any woman in the audience is yours to pick!"

_I knew it._ King James always gave women as prizes.

Prince Edward scanned the crowd, hearing the ladies yell for him. He sent each one a smile, but he seemed dissatisfied with them all. His eyes brushed off every single lady and I could practically hear all of the maids groaning since they'd never be picked. I just couldn't help the small giggle that left my lips.

It was as if the Prince had heard me, because as soon as I started to giggle in the middle of all this noise and distraction his eyes snapped to mine. We held each others gaze for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"This young, beautiful lady.. May I have her as my prize?" He asked, turning to a very shocked King James. The Prince gave the King a smile and then looked at me once again. Every pair of eyes were on me, watching my reaction to his highness's choice.

I tried to swallow, tried to stay standing and keep my eyes on the Prince. I felt nauseated and weak. I also felt very exposed and dirty, just like how I would feel in bed once the Prince would be done with me..

"I'm afraid that cannot be done, your highness." I heard the distant sound of King James's voice and felt his eyes burn my skin as he stared at my body. I flinched, but tried to hide it. "You see, she is untouched and meant to be mine in a few months. I'm afraid I can't have you soil her." He said with a look in his eyes—a look of triumph, a cocky and arrogant look.

The Prince seemed disappointed with his answer and thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, my lord. Would you agree to marriage?" The Prince suggested.

Silence fell throughout the stadium and I'm sure I became as pale as a sheet. The world started spinning and I felt my throat swell up as my head came in contact with the ground.

* * *

**Really bad, I know. It was horrible reading the second time when I had to do my edits. I was tempted to just erase it all and start over.. But no, I had made you guys wait long enough. **

**I had this idea from another author on here that, instead of writing a review, she/he has her/his readers writing in the review box a little face. For example: :) or :( or -_- or _ or T^T etc.**

**So why don't we try that? :3 Instead of writing me a review, you can show me how you felt while reading this chapter! I'll try my best to update sooner once I get back from my vacation. c;**

**So choose!**

******:) or :( or -_- or _ or T^T or :3 or c: or :c or XD or DX or =^.^= or :{D or even one of your own! c;**


End file.
